Jirachi's Rock
by Purple Kecleon
Summary: Jirachi and Mudkip go through some freaky stuff in this story. More characters to be added soon if I get reviews
1. The columnist

Jirachi's Rock~~~  
  
by Purple Kecleon  
  
Intro: Tis my first Pokemon fic, so, like, um, yeah. This isn't a regular story, tis in a different style. ^^; you'll see excessive use of faces here and sillyness :D~~ Please like people review this story and tell me what to improve and I'll make more chapters! Hopefully this can be something I'll do almost every day.   
  
Just remember: this story has no point o.o  
  
Quote of the story: When in doubt, blame kyle  
  
~~~~~  
  
*In Jirachi's Cloud*  
  
Jirachi: *wakes up* *yawns*   
  
PurpleKecleon (PK): *sips some coke* You're finally awake, I see   
  
Jirachi: Yeah, 2:38 P.M. isn't too late for you, is it?  
  
PK: . Whatever... just, you know, get to granting those wishes  
  
Jirachi: o.o  
  
PK: o.o as in now...  
  
Jirachi: oh.. _  
  
PK: o.o well?  
  
Jirachi: FINE *stomps out of the cloud* *abruptly falls through it* EEP~  
  
PK: *points and laughs* A HA HA! o.o  
  
~~~~~  
  
***In a crowded street in Goldenrod City...***  
  
Mudkip: *walks down a sidewalk and is pelted with rocks* hey wtf?  
  
*on top of a building*   
  
Aron: XD you suck! *throws more rocks at mudkip*  
  
*back to mudkip*  
  
Mudkip: well that was random _  
  
Lickitung: *bumps into mudkip* WTF WATCH WERE YOUR GOONIN DUDEEE!!!!!~~!!!1!!111!oneone~~~!!!@@!!11  
  
Mudkip: *is tripped on*   
  
Jirachi: *is sleeping in a little cloud right above Goldenrod*  
  
Mudkip: I think I'll just get to work...  
  
Jirachi: *snores*  
  
Mudkip: Geez wtf is that sound _  
  
Jirachi: *rolls over and out of the cloud* *wakes suddenly* O.O; WTF  
  
Mudkip: *is squashed by a falling Jirachi* THE SKY IS FALLING~! *runs around in circles with her arms in the air* OMGOMG!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!  
  
Jirachi: oh SHUT UP already, sheesh  
  
Mudkip: o.o  
  
Jirachi: talk about over-reacting...  
  
Mudkip: o.o;; whatever, I need to get to work *is an editor of a newspaper*  
  
Jirachi: o.o I'll just tag along  
  
Mudkip: _;  
  
Jirachi: o.o *follows*  
  
Mudkip: whatever *walks*  
  
Jirachi: la...la... doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom! desire!  
  
Mudkip: that's not how the song goes .  
  
Jirachi: lies o.o  
  
Mudkip: *walks into the newspaper place*  
  
Jirachi: *follows still*  
  
Mudkip: okay, lessee, room 128 *goes to the 2nd floor and into room 128*  
  
Jirachi: o_o this place is boring  
  
Mudkip: o.o I never said you had to come, you know *starts to write and edit columns*  
  
"Deer madkupo,   
  
I liek have smoe prbloems with mai tyapin skils and stufs so camn you anser sum questionss?????????????????????????  
  
~clueless"  
  
Mudkip: o_O um...  
  
"Dear clueless,  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK THE "advice column" is FOR? of COURSE I can answer your questions. See? I just did! By the way, you suck at typing.  
  
~Mudkipnotmadkupo  
  
Mudkip: o.o that should do it  
  
Jirachi: XD er... o.o you're kind  
  
Mudkip: o.o duh... next!  
  
Jirachi: o.o  
  
"YO MUdKiP,  
  
yoyo wassap~~! I wanna evolve but don't know HOW you see! I have a leaf stone and it ain't doin nothin!  
  
~Eeveeinatree"  
  
Mudkip: o_O; what a moron  
  
Jirachi: o.o  
  
"Dear Eeveeinatree,  
  
something tells me that you only have one type of stone around you... and I have also concluded that you mustn't be happy where you are. Either get one of the OTHER stones or get out of the tree and find a trainer who LIKES you  
  
~Boredmudkip"  
  
Jirachi: o_O man, your articles suck  
  
Mudkip: don't mess with me today, okay? _;  
  
Jirachi: yeah sure whatever o.o  
  
"Dear Mudkip,  
  
Once there was this little kid at the park who was like "PUSH ME PUSH ME" on one of those spinny things, ya know? so like, I pushed her, and like, she said "FASTER FASTER!!!" So what do you think I did? PUSHED FASTER! so like I pushed faster and the dang kid falls off and says she's bleeding when she didn't even get HURT- then she starts crying. naturally. Of course, her PARENTS are po'd at me even though they WANTED me to push her! this means I can't go to the park anymore since they hate me and are ALWAYS THERE... ugh... what should I do?  
  
~explodingmankey"  
  
Mudkip: dude this guy's messed o.o  
  
"Dear explodingmankey,  
  
I suggest you do the best thing possible: ignore the leers and stares you get from the parents! Just pretend they don't exist, or maybe, you could go near them and place some firecrakers by them or something. Er, not that I'm PROMOTING doing that sort of thing... Also, you could put on a Deoxys mask or something since everyone knows deoxys are freaks. o.o no offense to any deoxys reading this. Hmm... you could also like go to the top of a tower and pelt them with rocks before they call the police or something. Then obviously, run. When they run home, follow them so you can find their house. When you see their house number, egg the house and call pizza places and get pizza delivered to their house all the time. I hope I'm not causing any trouble for you.  
  
~innocentmudkip"  
  
Jirachi: o_o boy, you sure do promote the wellness of the neighborhood  
  
Mudkip: o.o;;;;;; okay whatever time to edit stuff  
  
"BYE UR CARS HERE!!!! 25% DISCOUNT ON ALL THE CRAPPY CARS AND 25% RAISIED ON THE GOOD ONES!!!!  
  
bob's auto shack"  
  
Mudkip: okay now, this ad sucks .  
  
Jirachi: I take what I said back about this job being boring o.o  
  
Mudkip: that's nice to know? o.o  
  
Jirachi: it's just plain stupid o.o  
  
Mudkip: o_o  
  
Jirachi: I'm outta here...  
  
Mudkip: Fine, BE that way  
  
Jirachi: I WILL thank you very much  
  
Mudkip: o.o;;;  
  
Jirachi: o.o *doesn't leave*  
  
Mudkip: o_o well, I'm done anyway for today...  
  
Jirachi: o.o not yet!  
  
Mudkip: o.o *works*  
  
Jirachi: o.o *stands there for a few hours*  
  
Mudkip: _...  
  
Jirachi: WTF DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! o__o;  
  
Mudkip: I need to take a restroom break; DONT TOUCH ANYTHING  
  
Jirachi: sure yeah whatever o.o  
  
Mudkip: .  
  
Jirachi: o.o sure  
  
Mudkip: *leaves*  
  
Jirachi: *writes a letter to the mayor*  
  
"Dear Mayor Whitetip,  
  
j00 suxx0rs hahahaahaaaa  
  
~Mudkiptheeditor"  
  
Jirachi: *sends in an envelope* o.o;;;  
  
Mudkip: *comes back*  
  
Jirachi: o.o;;;;;; *is innocent acting*  
  
Mudkip: o.o *leaves*  
  
Jirachi: *follows*  
  
~~~ on the streets ~~~  
  
Mudkip: I've like never seen you around before ;  
  
Jirachi: I am l33t jirachi o.o wish granter I suppose  
  
Mudkip: O.O WISHES?!  
  
Jirachi: o.o  
  
Mudkip: I want a pony!  
  
Jirachi: that's not a wish o.o say "I wish I had a pony" o.o  
  
Mudkip: no o.o  
  
Jirachi: o_O; *flies*  
  
Mudkip: like where are you going? o.o  
  
Jirachi: *stops flying* to my house duh  
  
Mudkip: and where is that?  
  
Jirachi: o.o in a cloud  
  
Mudkip: o_o I wish I was at your house and lived in it  
  
Jirachi: WTF IT'S *MY* HOUSE!  
  
Mudkip: Not anymore o.o  
  
Jirachi: -___-;;  
  
~~~  
  
PK: ha, you suck  
  
Jirachi: oh, shut up ~.~;  
  
******************  
  
okay okay now, I hope you liked this :D please review saying what should be worked on etc etc. In the future, more characters will be added if people like this (which I hope they do). If you'd like a picture of the Jirachi and the Mudkip, I drew them, so e-mail me  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKING OWN POKEMON  
  
Note: got ideas? e-mail me with them :P~~ 


	2. The Saltlick!

Disclaimer: NYAHAHAA- I do not own pokemon, but believe me, someday... when the moment is right... I WILL ATTACK THEM! o__o  
  
Another disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, okay?! is that enough?!  
  
third disclaimer: pokemon=not mine... not mine=pokemon... kecleon=pwns j00  
  
note: I think I produce my best work at night (2:00 a.m. to be specific *points to the clock*)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
***In the twisted house Jirachi calls her/its/his own... er, Mudkip's own, too...***   
  
Mudkip: *takes over Jirachi's room* haha, nothin you can do! nothin you can do! *throws rocks*  
  
Jirachi: Please, just shut UP already... haven't you tormented me enough today?!  
  
Mudkip: no- er, I mean, o.o you SEE, I've just come up with some interesting plot ideas! *shows a scribble on a piece of paper* according to this diagram, pi=3.15 NOT 3.14!  
  
Jirachi: I was brought up to believe that pi=cherry... o.o... WHAT TYPE OF SICK FREAK ARE YOU?!  
  
PK: pi is so clearly apple o_O  
  
Jirachi: o.o  
  
Mudkip: well... I have some more ideas in case you'd like to see them.  
  
Jirachi: I don't o.o  
  
Mudkip: And I care, why? o.o  
  
Jirachi: whatever  
  
PK: As long as it doesn't include fake roleplaying, throwing rocks at people, tricking meowths into buying stuff because it comes with free cheese, or mocking a teacher in any sort of way, I'm okay with it o.o  
  
Mudkip: o.o;;;;; back to the drawing board...  
  
PK: -_-;;  
  
Mudkip: O.O guess what?!  
  
Jirachi&PK: Wha o.o  
  
Mudkip: I just realized... that today...  
  
Jirachi: yeah? o.o  
  
Mudkip: is...  
  
Jirachi: get on with it...  
  
Mudkip: OMG TODAY'S THE DAY THAT I'M A MUDKIP!  
  
Jirachi: o_O I don't get it  
  
Mudkip: o.o  
  
Jirachi: when are you not a Mudkip?  
  
Mudkip: o__o;;  
  
Jirachi: whatever  
  
PK: Common people, let's get this show on the road... or... whatever they say... _  
  
Jirachi: but we don't have a plot o.o like we ever do...  
  
PK: that's BESIDE the point...  
  
Jirachi: would you mind telling me the point, then? o.o  
  
PK: details, details... o.o;;;;;  
  
Jirachi: -.-;;  
  
Mudkip: I know! I know what'll happen! it'll be a completely boring chapter where we meet some really weird guy! like yesterday! only I'm not a guy! and yesterday it wasn't "we"!  
  
Jirachi: o__o I think we're onto something  
  
Mudkip: duh cuz ei am teh l33t speler champeon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!1  
  
Jirachi: _  
  
Mudkip: do not make fun of my l33tness!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jirachi: whatever, I'm on my way out of here to find my rock  
  
Mudkip: wtf? what's the fuss with a rock?  
  
Jirachi: you see, sometimes people make wishes on this one rock in Mossdeep, and I like, go there  
  
Mudkip: to do what?  
  
Jirachi: well, it's my rock, but some lamers decided it was a salt-lick and replaced it with one...  
  
Mudkip: you didn't answer me...  
  
Jirachi: SHUT UP, I'm not done  
  
Mudkip: o_o  
  
Jirachi: So, anyway, I used to go to the rock to grant the wishes the rock held...  
  
Mudkip: and you do what now since they replaced it with a salt-lick?  
  
Jirachi: o.o the salt-lick works the same way only sometimes it make's the wishes screwed up  
  
Mudkip: o.o and where's the real rock?  
  
Jirachi: with one of the regis, meh  
  
Mudkip: so when you said you were visiting your rock, you meant the salt-lick?  
  
Jirachi: yeah o.o  
  
Mudkip: do you sometimes see "Saltaria"? XDDD  
  
Jirachi: -.-;;  
  
Mudkip: how about "Salts"? XDD and why aren't you named "Saltrachi"? *falls over laughing*  
  
Jirachi: -_- if you're going to mock me, why don't YOU be a jirachi and see how hard this wish granting thing is  
  
Mudkip: o.o  
  
Jirachi: Well?  
  
Mudkip: ... may all your salty wishes come true XD  
  
Jirachi: -.-; this is like the stupidest joke, and something tells me I've heard it before...  
  
Mudkip: yeah, me too o.o  
  
Jirachi: o_o  
  
Mudkip: hmm... I wonder what salt would do to a slugma *imagines one exploding*  
  
Jirachi: _ you and your sick mind  
  
Mudkip: yeah sure o.o  
  
PK: o.o it's been, what, 10 minutes since you were supposed to leave?  
  
Jirachi: o.o;; *leaves*  
  
Mudkip: o.o *follows*  
  
~~~Later, when Jirachi has arrived (with Mudkip) in Mossdeep City~~~  
  
Mudkip: that was so a salty ride o.o  
  
Jirachi: _  
  
Mudkip: what?!  
  
Jirachi: whatever *focuses on the rock*  
  
Mudkip: o_o why are you staring at it?  
  
Jirachi: *stares at the rock* *has it's truth eye open*  
  
Mudkip: o.o  
  
Jirachi: This person... wanted... his car?   
  
***freaky flashback of what happened***  
  
dude: DUDE WHERE'S MY KAR?!  
  
Littlegirlwithacar: o.o;;;; *speeds off*  
  
dude: o_o; I wish.. I had my kar.. ;_;  
  
***end freaky flashback of what happened***  
  
Jirachi: so like this little girl stole the car and this guy wants it back? Ha, I can make THAT happen!  
  
Mudkip: o_o these wishes are boring  
  
Jirachi: rude .  
  
Mudkip: you mean rude like how my JOB was boring?  
  
Jirachi: o.o;;;;;  
  
Mudkip: -.-;; eh heh  
  
Jirachi: whatever, so, like, yeah *snaps fingers*  
  
Mudkip: what'd that do o.o  
  
Jirachi: o.o dunno, but that guy SHOULD get his k- er, car back  
  
Mudkip: o_o yeah...  
  
*** In Lilycove ***  
  
Littlegirlwithacar: o.o la la la... *runs over people*  
  
dude: HEY! GIMME MY KAR! *chases*  
  
Littlegirlwithacar: _ not if my life de- OMG! *misses running into a stantler barely*  
  
dude: DONT DAMAGE MY KAR!!  
  
Littlegirlwithacar: *runs into a tree and gets out right as the car explodes*  
  
dude: o___o WTF  
  
Littlegirlwithoutacar: o.o;;;;;;; *runs away* tra la la...  
  
*** Back in Mossdeep ***  
  
Jirachi: job successfully accomplished! o.o  
  
Mudkip: OH YEAH *acts like a koolaid guy*  
  
Jirachi: o_O;;;  
  
Wanderingkagroudo: lalala...  
  
Jirachi: O_O YOU DON'T SEE ME *hides behind the salt-lick*  
  
Wanderingkagroudo: HEY PEOPLE IT'S A JIRACHI *sets off an alarm*  
  
People: It's a what? Saltrachi? O__O *get cameras*  
  
Jirachi: _;;; *runs all criminal-like*  
  
People: *chase with pitchforks*  
  
Jirachi: wait.. why the FRIK am I walking? *flies* AHAHA  
  
People: dang o.o  
  
Wanderingkagroudo: HA! fork over 20, mudkip  
  
Mudkip: _;;;; you see... I didn't say jirachi would be FOUND HERE, that was a misunderstanding... it was that.. uh.. the salt-lick.. would.. be.. salty! o.o;  
  
Wanderingkagroudo: I told you jirachi wouldn't be spotted with cameras even if I pointed him out o.o  
  
Mudkip: o.o NO you didn't  
  
Wanderingkagroudo: o.o yes, I did  
  
Mudkip: _ why don't we just forget about this bet, anyhow? I'm not the gambling sort...  
  
Wanderingkagroudo: what a ripoff o.o  
  
Mudkip: o.o;;;;; *buys a gameshark at the market*   
  
Jirachi: *eventually comes to where mudkip is*  
  
Mudkip: *sharks her ruby version to get a meowth*  
  
Jirachi: OMG!! YOU'RE USING A GAMESHARK! *flames*  
  
Mudkip: I see london, I see franc- no, wait, wrong rhyme o.o  
  
sticks and stones may break my bones but flames will never harm me!  
  
Jirachi: Oh yeah? how about if I wasn't talking about the verbal type? o.o? *takes out a flamethrower*  
  
Mudkip: o_o then we have a miscommunication occurance...  
  
Jirachi: o.o *burns*  
  
Mudkip: o.o I'm water type duh  
  
Jirachi: o_o dang it  
  
Mudkip: omg like you're so stupid _  
  
Jirachi: o.o not as stupid as you are for making that BET... you know... -_-  
  
Mudkip: WHAT bet?! o.o *hides the video tapes of the bet happening*  
  
Wanderingkagroudowhoisntsomuchwanderinganymore: o_o my name is long *changes*  
  
Jirachi: what gave you THAT idea? o.o  
  
Kagroudo: THIS is better  
  
Jirachi: so like you're that pre-groudon-evo thing right?  
  
Kagroudo: what else would I be?  
  
Jirachi: considering it doesn't technically exist, I don't know o.o  
  
Kagroudo: . heh  
  
Mudkip: well, you have ONE wish accomplished, and I don't have work today, so like, what now?  
  
Kagroudo: we could like terrorize mossdeep if you wanted?  
  
Mudkip: I don't find a cute cuddly jirachi and a kawaii mudkip scary. Do you? o.o  
  
Kagroudo: o.o I think you're forgetting someone  
  
Jirachi: o.o like who?  
  
Mudkip: yeah? o.o 1...2... that's two people I said  
  
Kagroudo: like.. me... o.o  
  
Mudkip: OH, YOU, I see! o_o;;;; okay, well, a dinosaur thing that has ears and stuff and cute eyes isn't exactly threatening, either o_o  
  
Jirachi: o.o;;;;   
  
Kagroudo: o.o; I can try, can't I?  
  
Mudkip: no .  
  
Jirachi: *sings* where everyBODY knows your NAAAAAME *dun dun dun*  
  
Mudkip: O.O;; NO! SHUT UP! I HATE THAT SONG!  
  
Jirachi: muahahaha? o.o  
  
Kagroudo: uh .   
  
Jirachi: I need to get back to granting those salt-lickin good wishes o_o  
  
Kagroudo:...wishes? o_O  
  
Mudkip: I wish I had a lollypop  
  
Jirachi: o_o what a waste *grants*  
  
Mudkip: . it's NOT A WASTE THANK-YOU VERY MUCH *takes the lollypop*  
  
Kagroudo: I wish for a piece of lint o.o  
  
Jirachi: o_o;; granted  
  
Kagroudo: *throws the lint at jirachi* XD *runs* .;  
  
Jirachi: -.-;;;  
  
Mudkip: eh _ I think it's time to go back home.. to MY house  
  
Jirachi: -__-;;;  
  
Kagroudo: yeah?! well, *I* have *my* own home, *too*! *goes beneath a rock in the other side of Mossdeep*  
  
Jirachi: *flies*  
  
Mudkip: O.O;; where are you going without me?! you know I can't fly!  
  
Jirachi: exactly! o.o  
  
Mudkip: I wish I had wings o.o  
  
Jirachi: granted o.o *gives puny wings*  
  
Mudkip: _ I wish I had wings appropriate for a Mudkip  
  
Jirachi: -_- granted  
  
Mudkip: AH HA HA *points and laughs* *flies to Jirachi's cloud*  
  
~~~~~  
  
*****Jirachi's Cloud, 7:26 P.M.*****  
  
Mudkip: Okay now, I'll declare what's mine now: The TV, your room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the contents of all rooms, the box of crackers in the oher room, and this cat.  
  
Skitty: meow? o.o  
  
Mudkip: shut UP I'm speaking  
  
Jirachi: _  
  
Mudkip: this means you have to ask to do ANYTHING in MY HOUSE  
  
Jirachi: wtf?  
  
Mudkip: and don't breathe without asking, either  
  
Jirachi: o.o good thing I don't need to breathe  
  
Mudkip: SHUT UP YOU DIDN'T ASK TO SPEAK  
  
Jirachi: _ MA'AM YES MA'AM  
  
Mudkip: o.o;;; whatever  
  
Jirachi: *sleeps on the floor*   
  
Mudkip: o.o *sleeps on the bed*  
  
PK: o.o what a boring ending and plot *goes off in search of better writers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: La la la... oh.. yeah *sees people* uh well, this is what I call the section where I say whatever I want! *freaky smile* review away people . *asks for reviews* a simple comment even helps out and builds confidence, and like, asking a person to write a fanfic late at night is a lot on that person _ although you're not exactly asking me to o.o;;;   
  
in another note: this is a disclaimer: I TOLD YOU, I DON'T OWN POKEMON O__O AND I DON'T HAVE SOME CRUSH ON SOME GUY I KNOW ON THE NET, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY?! *roars* if you wanna see a pic of kagroudo, e-mail me and I'll show you.   
  
Note AGAIN: kagroudo is not owned by pokemon but owned by my friend tenchi. Any use of kagroudo is against her will because tenchi made kagroudo etc etc. so like, basically, don't use kagroudo, okay?! OKAY?!  
  
Note one last time: I'd like suggestions of what to be in the story by you people in the reviews since I feel rather... stuck... okay, this IS the LAST note _ sheesh... 


End file.
